<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sunrise by QueenOfNewOrleans22</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24131962">Sunrise</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfNewOrleans22/pseuds/QueenOfNewOrleans22'>QueenOfNewOrleans22</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bon Jovi (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M, fluffy nonsense, i just love them so much., just Richie and Jon watching the sunrise, oh well, yet another drabble</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:41:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>203</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24131962</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfNewOrleans22/pseuds/QueenOfNewOrleans22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Richie and Jon watch The Sunrise.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jon Bon Jovi/Richie Sambora</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sunrise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/BneJovi/gifts">BneJovi</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Beyond the horizon, it comes. </p><p> </p><p>They're both exhausted, slumped against each other, half-asleep, just awake enough to stare at the Sun as it rises from behind Trees and Bushes and as it rises, a bright, orange globe, Jon nudged Richie until They're both sitting up and watching, a beautiful sunrise, with just the two of them watching. </p><p>Jon remembered, back when they were younger and watching The Sunrise, able to stay up all night to just see it come up, like a special little tradition, even when they were apart, just sitting and watching as The Sun made its appearance. They didn't have to be together physically, just together in their minds, their hearts. </p><p>Richie remembered those times, too, sitting wherever possible to just sit and stare, patiently awaiting. Over the years, it'd become like their trademark, hadn't it? Jon and Richie, watching the Sun come up, like They hadn't seen it plenty of times before, their silence comfortable and their hearts content. </p><p>No, they didn't have to be together, but it was always best that way, both their hearts joined and hands entwined, shoulder to shoulder, it was just better that way, watching the sun, but their eyes only on each other. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>